What Might Have Been
by Werewolf10
Summary: What might have happened if Coach Bolton hadn't walked in on Troy and Gabriella. COMPLETE. First in trilogy. SEQUEL NOW UP.
1. Chapter 1

**After you've seen the movie for the millionth time you start to think these things.**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hey, that's traveling! No, that's really bad traveling!"Troy shouted as he ran after Gabriella.

When he caught up with her he picked her up and swung her around. Both of them giggling the whole time.

"You have to play by the rules, or not at all!" Troy laughed as he continued to swing Gabriella around. But as he did this he lost his balance and fell on the hard floor. Lucky for Gabriella, Troy broke her fall.

"Why thank you." Gabriella said smiling as she got up.

"Don't mention it." Troy said in a breathless way that made Gabriella start laughing again.

"Are you just going to lay there all day?" Gabriella asked when Troy didn't get up.

"Not if you help me." Troy said smiling as he extended a hand out.

"Fine." Gabriella said taking Troy's hand. But when she tried to pull him up, he pulled her back down and then sprang back to his feet.

"Isn't so funny now, is it?" Troy asked crossing his arms as he grinned down at Gabriella.

"Troy Bolton, you help he up this instant!" Gabriella shouted grinning as well.

"Yes your royal highness." Troy said taking Gabriella's hand and pulling her up. But as he started pulling her up, he accidently pulled a little to hard and pulled her face to his.

Her face was now centimeters away from his. Then as if on cue, both of them leaned in and kissed.

"Wow" They both said when they came up for air.

Then to Troy's surprise, Gabriella leaned in and kissed him again. Which he happily excepted.


	2. Chapter 2

**This was originally going to be a one-shot. But then I got to thinking about what might happen if Coach Bolton had walked in on them. So, here it is for ya!**

Kissing Gabriella was unlike anything he had ever known before. To him it felt like winning the world championship. To Gabriella it felt like solving the most difficult of math equations.

Still kissing her, Troy lead Gabriella over to the bleachers and sat down. She then sat down on his lap and started stroking his hair. Then they heard a throat clear. As soon as they heard this they shot up to see the one person they didn't want to see.

"Hi dad!" Troy said fixing his hair nervously.

"Hey Coach Bolton." Gabriella said equally as nervous.

"Just what in the world is going on here? Your supposed to be practicing!" Coach Bolton shouted.

"Well, you remember I told you about Gabriella? Well she came by to watch me practice and then...here we are now!" Troy said trying to sound as convincing as he could.

"That's it! I was considering letting you sing if that's what you really want to do! But now there's no way!" Coach Bolton yelled. After he did this Gabriella whispered by to Troy and then ran off.

"Now see what you did!" Troy shouted before running after Gabriella.


	3. Chapter 3

**This'll probably be the last chapter. If everyone REALLY wants me to, I might write a sequel.**

**Chapter 3**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Gabriella! Gabriella, where are you?" Troy shouted as he ran down the halls. "Come on, Gabriella! It's me!"

Soon he had searched the whole school over at least twice. But with no luck. Finally, there was only one place left to look.

"Gabriella, are you up here?" Troy asked walking up the stairs onto the roof.

"Yeah. I'm here." Gabriella responded in a quiet tone.

"Look, I'm sorry about what my dad said. He doesn't know what he's talking about. Or who." Troy said after he sat down on the bench beside Gabriella.

"Well it doesn't matter now. Cause you can't sing anymore." Gabriella said sadly.

"I don't care about the singing! All I care about is you. Infact, without you I would have never sang in the first place." Troy said putting an arm around Gabriella.

"You mean that?" Gabriella asked smiling.

"With all my heart." Troy said smiling back. Then he leaned down and kissed her. Only this time it seemed a thousand times better.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Before they knew it Troy was laying down on the bench and Gabriella was laying on top of him kissing him passionately. When they finally broke apart they noticed that the sun was almost down.

"I guess we need to start heading home." Gabriella said as they sat up.

"I'll walk you." Troy said getting up then offering a hand to Gabriella.

As she took it he pulled a repeat of earlier. He pulled justhard enough for her face to come to his. Then just as before, they both leaned into a soft, sweet kiss.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ok, now I really wish we had left sooner." Gabriella said shivering as they walked down the almost dark road.

"Here. Does this help?" Troy said wrapping his arms around Gabriella.

"Absolutely." Gabriella grinned.

As they came up to the front of Gabriella's house Troy reluctantly let go of her.

"Wish me luck. My dad'll probably chew my head off as soon as I walk through the door." Troy said as they walked to the door.

"Sorry for keeping you out so long." Gabriella said.

"I wasn't you fault. And besides, it was worth it." Troy said pulling her in for one last kiss.

"Goodnight." Gabriella said softly when they came up for air.

"Good night, Gabs." Troy said hugging her. When they were finally done Troy started walking back down the street. As he did he hoped that some luck from Gabriella rubbed off on him


End file.
